De ellas
by Kate Jane
Summary: Femslash. Puede que Hannah sea una pecadora, sí. Pero no es su culpa totalmente, para nada. Además... nunca peca sola. Para 10muses, Tabla Pecados Capitales en LJ. Hannah&Cho. Crack!
1. Ira

**Nota: **Para **10muses**, tabla **Pecados Capitales **con Hannah Abbott. Se supone que todo debe ser femslash pero simplemente abrí el documento y... salió esto. Patético.

Las parejas van a cambiar en cada viñeta o drabble, no tengo fijo todavía.

_Y la pareja en esta viñeta es... _Hanna&Ginny.

**De ellas**

**#1.Ira**

Gruñe.

No, no es normal ver a Hannah Abbott enfurecida pero _¿lo que le pasa es normal? _Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabe perfectamente bien la respuesta: **no**. No es normal. Tampoco está bien, y los Hufflepuff son buenos pero desde el primer roce lo mandó todo a la mierda y la inocencia se fue a tomar viento cuando la falda subió con una risita.

Sí. Le gustan las chicas. Las adora. Perdidamente.

Sobre todo las pelirrojas de sonrisas pícaras, que tienen dueño y por tanto están _prohibidas._

Lo prohibido excita. La sensación de peligro vuelve tu sangre caliente y la sonrisa traviesa se forma en tu boca antes de poder pensar.

Ginny Weasley está prohibida y Hannah está segura de que la pelirroja vive para hacer que aflore su lado oscuro. El prohibido. El que los Hufflepuff ocultan con sonrisas inocentes.

La inocencia se le fue en el Campo de Quidditch. Se le va otra vez cuando Ginny le guiña un ojo o cuando le acaricia la cintura, y sube, sube mucho...

Pero con Hermione baja.

Sí, como lo oyes. _Baja._ Esa pelo de estropajo que es Granger no tiene derecho a que Ginny le meta mano en la biblioteca.

_Las ha visto. _Ha visto a Ginny sonreír _así _y a Granger soltar una risita tonta.

Já. Ni que fuera tan bonita. Quizá ha cambiado un poco pero sigue siendo _fea. _Sí, cruel y seca.

- Fea. Horrible. Sabelotodo insufrible. Gryffindor de pacotilla. Llorona. De tobillos delgados y pecho plano – y murmura. Maldice.

Maldice contra Hermione Granger y la mano escurridiza de Ginny Weasley. No, la pelirroja es de ella. Sí, de ella.

La furia la corrompe. Sí, la corrompe. Tiene ganas de morder algo, de patear a Granger y de gritar a los cuatro vientos que _maldita sea y joder, ¡Ginny Weasley es suya!_ Suya.

Suya. Suya. ¡Sólo suya! Le pertenece. Mil y un veces, le pertenece.

Murmura otra vez contra _esa_. Y no se lo cree. Ginny. _Su _Ginny. Sabe que no han acordado nada y sólo son encuentros fortuitos, candentes, sensuales, de movimientos lentos y sinuosos y sonrisas gatunas, de suspiros en el oído y de manos resbalosas... pero algo debe haber, maldita sea.

No puede creer que Ginny Weasley sólo meta mano a toda la que pueda.

No, su Ginny no es así. Que va, jamás. ¿O si?

- Hey, Hannah, ¿vas conmigo al armario de escobas?

Se voltea. Sonríe. La furia corrompiéndola. Sí, si puede. Ginny está prohibida y sabe lo que eso provoca. En todas las que toca, lo sabe. Y ahora está ahí, mirándole con esa carita pícara y la falda un poco más corta.

Rayos, sí que es sexy.

- No. Vete con Granger.

Y se da la vuelta y se va, muy digna. ¡Já, como si ella fuera una segunda opción


	2. Avaricia

**Nota: **Me ha dado una especie de arranque de inspiración y bendito Dios, estoy comenzando muchas tablas. Esto ya lo tenía escrito y lo subo ya para que no se me olvide. Y... ¿no creen que debería ser egoísmo? No sé, soy amnigua en los pecados. El anterior podía tomarse como envidia también. Como sea.

**#2.Avaricia**

Le lanza una mirada avariciosa. Codiciosa. Acaparadora. Peca. Peca feliz. Peca a toda hora mirándole así. Así, como gritándole ¡eres total y completamente mía! 

Puede que Hannah sea avariciosa. ¿Y? Eso es un pecado, vale... ¿Y?

La avaricia se disfruta.

Sí.

- Hannah, ya basta.

La Biblioteca es un buen lugar para lanzar miradas avariciosas. Sí, lo es. Cho no piensa eso, claro. Para ella la Biblioteca es para estudiar y eso debe hacerse. Leer. Aburridamente, leer. Pasar una página tras otra sin prestar atención a rubias codiciosas y menos aún devolver el manoseo por debajo de la mesa.

- Cho... – dice, y usa ese tono. Ese irresistible. El de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia.

Lanzándole una mirada avariciosa a sus pechos. Esos firmes, que se ocultan tras túnicas negras y azules y que huelen siempre a pergamino y mora. Hannah los conoce de memoria.

El derecho tiene una peca, chiquita, pero que siempre besa. Algo más abajo del izquierdo hay una pequeña cicatriz que no sabe por qué pero que adora lamer, y puede pasar horas solo observando el cuerpo de Cho... y otra vez, porque le gusta. Porque el cuerpo de Cho es precioso y lo quiere para ella. Todo. Todito. Completo. Para ella sola. Por horas. Por días, por semanas.

- Un minuto, Cho, sólo un minuto. ¿Si? – finge un tono lastimero.

El libro se cierra y Cho se levanta. Y camina. Menea las caderas y su cabello roza le roza la cintura. Se la besa. Y Hannah mira mal su cabello negro azabache porque Cho es suya. Toda. Entera. Para ella. Completa. Siempre.

- Sólo unos minutos, Hannah, ¿entendido?

- Sí, Cho.

No son unos minutos. Hannah es avariciosa, no lo niega. Pero le gusta, porque ahí está el lunar de Cho otra vez y la cicatriz. Lo besa todo y lo abarca. Para ella. Sólo para ella.

Nadie más.


End file.
